


Too Close

by melissa_42



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_42/pseuds/melissa_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiots shouldn't be allowed to have birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Those squealing bimbos were circling like a pack of hyenas around the oblivious moron. Their incessant chatter and pitiful attempts to worm their way into his heart were grating on my nerves, and it took all my effort and a cigarette to stop myself from making the classroom a blast epicenter. Usually the Tenth would be able to keep me in check, but with him out sick, I was forced to rely on my smokes.

“Gokudera-kun, you can’t do that in the classroom!” A girl wearing more make-up than a high-schooler would ever need shot me a disapproving frown from her station by Yamamoto’s right elbow. She latched onto the appendage and gazed into the idiot’s brown eyes. “Isn’t that right, Yamamoto-kun?” she asked with a purr.

The baseball player disentangled himself and rubbed the back of his neck. “Ahaha, yeah, maybe you should take that up to the roof. You don’t want Hibari finding you here.” His fanclub nodded approvingly.

I scowled around my cigarette. 

“Oh, fuck off.” I growled before stubbing the offending item out on his desk. Luckily, the science teacher walked in soon after to start the next lesson, giving me a distraction from Tweedle-dum and his pack of rabid fangirls. Even if I already knew everything about the refraction of waves, physics class still always managed to draw me in, so I was kept occupied for at least another hour. Lunch came all too soon, and I tried to escape before Yamamoto could catch me. Unfortunately, the athlete’s reflexes were too fast.

“Ah, wait, Gokudera! Are you going up to the roof?”

“No, just stay here and eat with your stupid groupies.”

Said groupies were already hovering with their perfectly wrapped, homemade bento boxes, ready to pounce at the chance to share a meal with the class idol. I held my breath and brushed past Yamamoto, breaking into a sprint once I was in the hallway. 

Even though it was my obvious haunt, I still headed up to the roof because where else would I be able to smoke a cigarette without starting a riot? 

Once in the fresh air, I sat down against the building and pulled out my lighter. Before I had a chance to get the cigarette out, though, the door swung open and the idiot came bounding through.

“Haha, I thought I’d find you here!” Yamamoto laughed and plopped himself down next to me. I was downwind from him.  _Too close, too close—_

I sprang up and stumbled away. “Can’t you get it through your thick head that I want to be alone?”

Yamamoto stared up at me with doe eyes. “I just thought you might get a little lonely without Tsuna here.”

“Yeah well, with the Tenth not here, there’s no reason for us to be together.”

“Gokudera~!” He groaned in frustration. “I thought we’d been over this already? Didn’t you learn anything from the future?”

He was right. I had learned not to push myself on the Tenth all the time. Yamamoto and I had gotten closer.

 _Too close._

A gust of air blew into my face. 

“Fuck!” I shouted, clapping a hand over my nose and making Yamamoto jump. 

 _Goddamn girls and their stupid birthday gifts! Goddamn me for being so affected! Goddamn idiot and his goddamn cologne!_

I darted off the roof, leaving the dumbstruck boy to stare after me in shock. It was pointless to go back to the classroom now—  _Who the hell can concentrate with all those stupid girls twittering and that idiot’s scent wafting over everything?_  

Without another thought, I ran through the hallway, out the gate and halfway down the street before stopping to catch my breath.

Yesterday had been the idiot’s birthday. That was the source of this whole predicament—idiots shouldn’t be allowed to have birthdays. We had celebrated at Takesushi: the Tenth, Lawnhead, Reborn, the kids, my sister, Haru and Kyoko, and I. His father kept bringing platter after platter of sushi out saying, “It’s not every day my boy turns seventeen,” like it was some special achievement. 

When it was time for the gifts, the moron had sat at the table and graciously accepted everything, even the half eaten bag of candy from the stupid cow. Tenth had given him a biography about some famous baseball player—really a terrific gift; nothing less than expected from the Tenth!—and I’d given him a new sterling silver chain for his Vongola ring.

“Hahi! That’s so pretty, Gokudera-kun!” The stupid woman had shrieked.

“It’s not fucking pretty.” I snarled.

Yamamoto, meanwhile, was threading his ring onto the chain and had turned to me with a grin.   
“Thanks, Gokudera! Can you help me put it on?”

My face glowed red—from anger, of course. “H-hell no! You’re not some kind of girl!”

“Stop being so touchy, Hayato,” my sister remarked. When I glared at her, she merely raised a threatening hand to her goggles.

“Haha, it’s okay, I think I’ve got it myself,” Yamamoto said placatingly. 

After catching the clasp around his neck, he turned to Haru, Kyoko and Bianchi’s joint gift—a small box wrapped in sleek black paper and a silver ribbon. He gently opened it and pulled out a small bottle of cologne.

“Thanks!”

“Try it out, Yamamoto-kun,” Kyoko prompted. 

Yamamoto laughed and sprayed some on himself. “So, how does it smell?”

I got a whiff. My face turned redder (from anger, goddamnit!). 

 _Damn, why does he smell so good?!_

The rest of the evening was a blur; I’d spent most of it trying to put as much distance between us as possible, even failing to protect the Tenth from Bianchi’s tampered birthday cake. And fuck, the idiot just  _had_  to wear it to school this morning, too! Of course, those bimbos in our class were all over him, and I’d been agitated the entire time. It was like I had a fucking schoolgirl  _crush_  on him, which was just wrong on so many levels. Hell, I didn’t even like the idiot as a friend in the first place.

That was a blatant lie; we  _had_  been getting closer— _too close, too close_ —and now this stupid cologne—

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a smell that made me feel lightheaded and weak at the knees.

“What’s wrong, Gokudera?” Yamamoto called, jogging toward me. Shit, I’d never be able to shake him off.

“Idiots shouldn’t skip school.”

He stopped in front of me. “I was worried about you. You’ve been acting strange since last night.” 

Before I could stop him, he’d pushed the hair out of my face with those big baseball hands and was staring into my eyes. I blushed in ang—fuck, who was I kidding? That cologne must be some kind of drug because I felt myself leaning closer to him against my own will. I smelled something else now—dirt, grass, sweat, and something sweet—wait, that was his breath. I licked my lips.

“Did you eat any of that bad cake like Tsuna did?”

That broke me out of the spell, and I jerked back. “No, you idiot. It’s that stupid cologne! Don’t wear it in public anymore.”

He looked at me quizzically. “Does it smell that bad?”

“No— I mean—“ I blushed. “Just don’t, okay?”

Yamamoto smiled. “So, do you want to go back to school, or should we go somewhere else? Not anywhere public, that is.” He stared at me expectantly. The ball was in my court now, and I really should have told the moron to screw off, but part of me (the part with access to my speech capacities) decided that maybe,  _too close_  wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

“…I got some new movies the other day. I guess we could watch them at my apartment.”

“Sounds great!” He threw an arm over my shoulders, and I let his scent fill me up.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to my beta, gloomy_gloo @ LJ!


End file.
